Pokemon CreepyPasta: Blue's Raticate (V1)
by MyOtherMe
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Blue's Raticate in the first gen of the Pokemon series? This creepypasta is a theory fans came up with and one I wanted to write about. Enjoy! This is my first fanfic and creepypasta ever. Feel free to critique my work and don't be shy, if you did not like it then say so and what would you do to change it and why. Rated M for violence.


**Blue's Raticate (V.1.1)**

Upon entering the S.S. Anne, Red explored some of the rooms and found some useful items, aswell as battling some of the passengers and after talking to one of them, he found out the Captain was sick. Red being the nice person he was, decided to check on the Captain and see if he was ok. Just before he got to the Capain's room however, Blue came walking out with a disgusted look on his face. Upon seeing Red however, he started to smirk.

"Bonjour Red!" he said with a fake french accent before switching back to his own voice. "Imagine seeing you here! Ha! Were you really invited?"

"Of course I was!" Red said angrily.

"Whatever," Blue waved his hand dismissively. "So, how's your Pokedex coming along? I already caught fourty kinds, pal. Different kinds are everywhere. You should try crawling round in grassy areas and look hard for them".

"Whatever Blue! My Pokedex is coming along just fine!"

"Alright then, let's see how your Pokemon are coming along!"

The battle started and Blue sent out his Pidgeotto, so Red sent out Pikachu and took Blue's Pokemon down with ease. Next came his Raticate, so Red switched out Pikachu with Charmeleon and took down that Pokemon aswell. Wartortle was next so Red countered him with Ivysaur and Blue was down to his last Pokemon, Kadabra. This time it took Red a little longer but he finally defeated Blue by using his last Pokemon Pidgeotto and finishing with Charmeleon.

"Well, at least youre raising your Pokemon. I heard there was a cut master on board, but he was just a seasick old man. Cut itself is really useful, it'll be quite handy. You should see him too.

Smell ya later!"

And with that he ran down the hall and round the corner.

Red continued to the Captains room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint reply and went inside, to see the old man which Blue had spoke about. He was crouching over a small, metal rubbish bin and looked rather pale. Red went over and rubbed the Captain's back, just like Red's mother had done when he was sick as a child. After a while, the Captain straightened up and looked a lot better.

"Thank you," he said to Red, who smiled and said it was no problem. The Captain then gave Red a small disc. "Here," he said. "A token of my appreciation."

"Thanks!" said Red with a grin.

"Your welcome," the Captain replied. "I really must get ready to set sail now, so I apologize, as I cannot talk a moment longer."

"It's ok! I need to go now anyway" And Red exited the room with another thank you from the Captain.

As Red left the ship, he turned around as the ship began to move, and stayed there until it was all but a tiny dot on the horizon.

Some time later...

Red had finally made it to Lavender Town and as he walked further in he heard an interesting conversation between a young couple.

"I heard Mr Fuji hasn't come back for hours now. I wonder what has happened to him?" the young man said.

"Well Mr Fuji supposedly went in to confront Team Rocket," the young women replied.

"I would go after him but I have no Pokemon".

Red had heard enough and approached them. "I'll go and look, I'm a Pokemon Trainer!"

"No offence buddy," the man said. "But you're just a kid, what can you do?"

Red smiled and showed them the badges on the inside of his jacket. "I have three badges, it won't be too tough."

"Oh thank you!" the women exclaimed.

As Red entered the Pokemon Tower and walked up to the main desk.

"Hi," he said to the women. "Is it ok if I go up?"

"Of course," she said with a small smile. "Go right ahead".

"Thanks," he replied.

As Red started to walk towards the stairs, a women approached Red.

"Did you come to pay your respects? Bless you!" she said with a small smile before shuffling off.

Red watched her go as she exited the building and then ascended the stairs infront of him.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw a grey room lined with tombstones and a chill ran down his spine and he also felt a little sad. All these tombstones were for Pokemon who had passed away. Red looked around still standing there at the top of the stairs and noticed someone familiar to the right of him. It was Blue and he was kneeling in front of a tombstone. His face was blank, a little sad looking and then tears started running down his face. Red was shocked! He had never _ever _seen Blue cry before, even when he was a kid and he broke his arm he did not cry then, so to see him crying now made Red feel concerned.

Red slowly approached Blue and spoke his name softly. "Blue...?"

"Why? ...Why?" he choked in between tears. "Why did he die?"

"Blue?" Red placed his hand on Blue's shaking shoulder. Red then looked at the tombstone Blue was still crying infront of.

It read:

Raticate

A beloved Pokemon and good friend

Rest In Piece

Red then recalled their battle on the S. . Gary had a Raticate then, so this must be the same one. But what happened to it?

Blue whispered something that Red did not hear.

"What is it Blue?"

Blue stopped crying. "It's your fault".

Red took his hand from Blue's shoulder. "What?"

"You," Blue stood up and turned to Red with his head facing down. "It's your fault... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed the last four words. Red stepped back in surprise. "What's my fault?"

"YOU... YOU KILLED HIM! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED!" Blue was shaking in anger and fustration, tears now running down his face again. "HE DIED AND YOU DID IT! YOU... you..."

Blue could not say anything else for a while and when he finally regained his composure, he looked at Red with an utmost loathing. "You're gonna pay for this. I swear you're gonna suffer and I'll make sure of it".

Blue then ran down the stairs and left Red standing there feeling shocked and empty. Had he really killed a Pokemon? He didn't mean to, it was just another battle. How had this happened?

Red carried on and eventually reached the top of Pokemon Tower after battling his way through. He saw an old man that must have been Mr Fuji and ran towards him. He was quarreling with a member of Team Rocket, until the Rocket started towards Mr Fuji in a threatening manner.

"Hey!" cried Red. "Leave him alone!"

"Or what twerp?" snarled the Rocket.

Red selected one of his Pokemon, Charmeleon and battled with the Rocket. Red easily deafeated him and the Rocket ran off.

Mr Fuji congratulated Red and called him a hero. But Red did not feel like a Hero. He felt like a murderer.

After the Lavender Town incident, Red became quieter and quieter until he barely spoke at all, except to give directions to his Pokemon and his outgoing, happy nature faded away. He continued with his journey and finally defeated Team Rocket, forcing them to dispand and even defeating the Team Rocket boss at Viridian City Gym. He never saw Blue again throughout his journey and wondered what happened to him. Had he carried on with his journey too? Had he gone home?

These questions were answered when he reached the Indigo Plateau.

After a long and grueling battle Red had beaten Lance at last. He congratulated Red and explained there was one more challenge ahead of him and Red was allowed to enter the next room.

As he started to walk up the corridor however, Red had a wierd feeling inside his gut and as he entered the room, he saw Blue!

"Blue?!" exclaimed Red.

"Yes. And now the time has finally come!" he said with an evil smile on his face.

Red noticed Blue's face looked terrifying! He had a twisted smile on his face and looked at Red with that same loathing as he had in Pokemon Tower.

Red got ready to throw a Pokeball to call out his Pokemon but Blue shook his head. "No!" Blue said slowly. "I told you, you were going to pay... and I'm gonna make you suffer".

As he was talking he slowly walked towards Red and started to reach behind his back. "What are you... doing?" Red started to turn away to run but Blue was quick. He brought a knife from behind his back and stabbed Red in his stomach. Red cried out in pain and slumped to his knees now holding the knife, as Blue let go. Blood started to seep through his shirt and as he fell sideways to the floor he looked up, his vision starting to blur as the pain grew, Blue standing there, with a small smile that was both a little twisted and slightly sad. "I didn't mean to... I... didn't mean to kill him," Red rasped, tears starting to run down his face. "I'm sorry..."

Blue crouched down infront of Red and whispered "Too late... Goodbye Red".


End file.
